Hold You
by MimicTanooki
Summary: YAOI! KyxRik! (Inspired by the few, but good, KyxRik authors out there!) Rik comes home on a snowy night after working, and is promptly ignored by everyone, except for one person...


Hold You 

A/N: Been thinking about this for a while...I think snow and bishies are cute! So, this is yaoi...and more "heart-warming" (supposedly) than reading to see Rik and Ky in "action." And yes, they're already together in this fic. I was reading some of the other RikxKy fics on ad was inspired to do another! THE WORLD NEEDS MORE RIKXKY!!! Us RikxKy authors should stick together!

Ah, just a dumb thought, no one listens to me...

Therefore I can claim to own Di Gi Charat without anyone noticing! HAHAHA!!!!! (No, I don't own it, you silly mongooses'!)

RIK P.O.V.

I gave the chesnut brown dog sitting patiently on the white table a final pat on its head.

"[1]Yamamoto appears to be well and healthy" I say smiling at the owner who picks up the dog gingerly, "Please continue to take care of him" The owner, clad in completely blue smiles at me, gives his thanks (and his money) then leaves.

I sigh and look over at my timetable to see who's next and to cross off 'Yamamoto' from my list of todays patients. I cross him off with a quick stroke of my pencil and realise that no one else is left for today. I frown slightly. I swear I just had lunch, don't tell me I finished early...

9:30pm...I'm in overtime! I tap my watch as if that'll prove that it happens to be broken and sigh, realising how tired I am.

"Mr. Heisenburg, there's a call for you, please come to the front desk. Mr.Heisenburg..." the loudspeaker says in a monotone voice. Someone's probably worried about me...Ky...? I'd love to hear his voice speak to me after working so long...I'd love to know that he's thinking of me...

I'm at the front desk. I didn't even know I was moving...Wow, I REALLY need some sleep...

"Hello?" I ask, taking the phone from the ill-mannered reception desk lady.

"Oh, Rik! You're still at work?" Ky answers, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I worked overtime without realising it" I respond, feeling a smile grace my lips. Ah, his voice is so sweet...

"Are you coming home soon?" Ky asks, and I hear Pyocola-sama whining in the background.

"Of course. I'm coming right now. Are the two children a handful?" I respond playfully.

"Yes. They are...Like always..." Ky says with a small laugh that makes me sigh in bliss at the sound, "Just come home, okay?"

"Okay...I love you" I reply tenderly.

"Love you too...Rik..." Ky replies softly, obviously blushing lightly at the other end.

I hang up the phone and wave goodbye to some co-workers before opening the front doors and being greeted by an icy wind. I shiver and nearly walk right back into the animal hospital. Suddenly, after such pleasant weather, mother nature decides to make it winter...Great, and I have no coat...

I sigh and begin my walk to reach the hide-out, feeling tired, cold, and slightly depressed by the empty streets only occupied by falling snow.

----LATER----

"Ah! Rik! You're letting the cold in! Close the door!" Coo shouts as I open the door and snow rides on the cold wind into the small abode.

"Sorry" I mumble irritably, closing the door firmly. 'I work late, walk through a snow storm, and you want me to shut the damn door without a proper greeting...'

"You're late, pyo!" Pyocola-sama accuses, pointing a finger at me.

"I was working!" I reply in defence, shaking off some snow and wetness from my attire.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Come on Piyoko..." Coo says non-chalently, looking at Piyoko.

"DON'T WANNA GO TO BED, PYO!!!!" Pyocola-sama shouts in a random fit.

"Come on! Come on! Sleep is good! Just stop yelling..." Coo snaps.

"PYOOOO!!!" Pyocola-sama wails.

I look at the scene and bite my lip, feeling utterly neglected. I carefully sneak away into the small hallway leading to my cramped room.

"Rik" a voice says softly to me. So soft and sweet that I turn around, wanting to see the owner of the voice so much.

Without a warning, Ky places his hands on my cheeks, instantly warming up Rik with heat. I can feel my eyes staring down at the younger man with surprise. His palms are just RADIATING with his heat...It's so nice...I notice him smiling earnestly at me and I let out a content sigh as I place my hands over his and change their position so that we're holding hands.

"Welcome home" Ky says quietly, giving me a chaste kiss. Filled to the brim with love for the younger man embracing me, I smile and wrap my arms around Ky.

"You're so warm" I tell him, stroking his hair.

"You're...freezing..." Ky replies slowly.

"Oh...right..." I say dumbly, realising how uncomfortable it must be for Ky. I move away from him and open the door to my room, motioning for him to follow. Ky obeys and sits down on the blankets and futons scattered around the floor.

I slip off my workcoat to change into my boxers to go to bed, deeply enjoying the look I get from Ky. Drink me in, my love...I know you like it...

"Rik...What are you...?" Ky says breathlessly, his eyes never leaving my torso. I chuckle at his antics.

"Just...warming up for you..." I purr, getting down to his level and pressing my lips against his. Ky pushes softly against my lips, pulling me closer as he laps at my bottom lip. In turn, my tongue slips over his, and soon we're gasping and groaning in between. We break apart for air and look at each other for a moment.

"Oh ...Rik...I...I don't think I'm ready to go this far..." Ky responds nervously.

"Whenever you're ready" I say soothingly, rubbing his back.

"...Why did you take off your clothes?" Ky asks suddenly, realising my lack of covering.

"Actually, they were wet and I was going to change but...I guess it turned you on in the process" I say, winking at Ky, who blushes a deep crimson.

"These are my pajama's, actually...So...Umm...Want to...I was wondering if you'd...Sleep with me. As in, just sleeping! That's all!" I say carefully, feeling quite stupid for being so..un-smooth.

"Sure" Ky responds shyly, "But you can't look while I change"

I roll my eyes and nod at him, turning away until he tells me he's done. I turn around and see Ky clad in boxers, his chest fully exposed.

"Mmm" I moan under my breath, trying desperately to memorize everything about how he looks.

"Stop it" Ky snaps playfully, blushing deeply as he slips under the covers (one of the many covers on the floor) beside me and holds me close to him. I don't want to move at all. I want to stay like this forever...Which means we're sleeping with the lights on...Too bad.

"Hey...Do you think Pyocola-sama will find out?" Ky asks me, and I can feel his lips tickling my neck.

"Maybe. If so, she won't mind" I reply tiredly, holding Ky closer to get more heat.

"OK...Goodnight then..." Ky says sleepily.

"Goodnight, love" I whisper, kissing his head.

"....You're still cold" Ky mutters, shivering slightly.

OWARI

[1] If anyone owns Part 1 Of Di Gi Charat, Nyo!, you might remember that brown dog that Puchiko plays with every now and then...In the episode where Puchiko is "looking for autumn", the owner calls out the dogs name (However, mine is a BOOTLEG, so I have no clue what its real name is...)

A/N: YAYYAY! It's over! Did the Rik "stripping" change the mood too much? Please tell me, because I can change it! Please keep in mind, the only Black Gema Gema Dan thing I've seen is Di Gi Charat: The Movie...Here's all I've seen of Di Gi Charat!

Di Gi Charat (completed)

Di Gi Charat Summer Special (completed)

Di Gi Charat: The Movie (completed)

Di Gi Charat Nyo! (part 1...That's episode 56...JUST BEFORE the BGG shows up...)

Go me...-- Anyone know who the blue-haired dude at the bathhouse is called? Oh well...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you. Unless you didn't review..You don't GET a thank you if you don't review! You get a..."goodbye"...So THERE.

(Yes, I am an odd one.)

-Mimic


End file.
